Under an Angels Wing
by lisa b green
Summary: Dean and Sam have a sister- Jamie. She is 19 and has been going through tough times with Deans Death and Sams Abandonment. Now Dean came back from Hell.Sam is found,But Jamie still feels lost. Its up to our Fav Angel to Rescue her more ways then one!
1. Grieving

Dean and Sam have a sister- Jamie. She is 19 and has been going through tough times with Deans Death and Sams Abandonment.

Now Dean came back from Hell.

Sam is found

But Jamie still feels lost.

Now it is up to the Winchesters and Bobby to find out what brought Dean out of hell

if their new allie can save their sister from herself and the next apocolypse.

* * *

Chapter One

Grieving

Jamie cried everyday since Dean was killed. The images in her head haunt her everytime she falls asleep.

Lilith opened the french doors and the sound of Vicious dogs entered the room. Dean was trapped, with no way out!

"Dean!" Sammy screamed as he heard the first dog jump on Deans chest, ripping out the skin protecting his organs.

"No, Let him go!!!" Jamie cried, but as soon as she did, she felt another strong force Smack her head against the wall hard, knocking her out.

Lilith laughed as Sam struggled at her forced hold of him. With his Brother dying before his eyes and his sister knocked unconsious, he was trapped from protecting his family.

With Deans last struggle, Lilith moved over to Sam. She traced a long finger over his chest, teasing him in a way to please only her.

"Don't worry, I'll kill you before baby sister over there." She said. She took three steps back and held up her hand and Sam was engulfed in a light of white.

But nothing happened. Lilith was weak and her bond to hold him against the wall was lost.

Before Sam could make a move to attack, Lilith escaped the body of the young girl.

He rushed to Dean's Dead body, hoping to find some kind of life left but found only his soulless eyes.

"D...Dean" He whimpered as he collected his brother into his arms.

Jamie woke up and found Sam holding their oldest brother in his arms. She couldn't move, or speak. All she could do was cry silently in the corner as she watched her older brothers.

Sam picked up Deans body and walked out of the house.

Jamie walked out of the house a little time later. Sam placed Deans body in the back seat and sat in the drivers seat.

Jamie leaned her arms through the passenger side window. Her Tears still falling silently.

"What do we do now?"

"I think you should stay with Bobby. This whole Lilith thing still isn't safe for any of us. He can protect you better then I can."

"Sam, you can't do that! I need you right now!" She cried heavily now.

"Get in the Car Jamie. We'll talk about it at Bobbys"

At that moment, Jamie knew she lost both of her brothers, and neither one were coming back for her.


	2. Home or Hell?

Chapter 2

Home or Hell?

Dean sucked in his first real breath in months! it air is barely there and he goes into survival mode: Get the hell out!

The Ground is thick, but he claws his way out. The sun feels good and the air is crisp. He's alive!!!

A Gas Station: Water, Food, Peanut M&M's, and people! or at least there were people at some point. They looked closed or abandoned. He crashed the window open and grabbed the first thing that came to mind- WATER! He chugged as much as he could!

Shortly after followed Snicker bars and Porn magazines!

Then out of nowhere, this loud mind-numbing sound came through the walls, breaking all the windows!

The first thing that came to Deans Mind- 'I have to find Sam.'

Outside was a payphone. He took a quarter from the register inside and called the only one he knew all the answers he would need.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?" the rusty voice asked.

"Bobby? it's Dean."

Before anything else was said the line cut.

He called again.

"Listen here Demon, you better forget this number or i'm sending your ass back to hell."

Dean had to do this Face to face! He was heading to Bobbys!

4 hours later, Dean knocked on the old hunters door. He could hear the footsteps from inside the house echo closer to the door.

Bobby couldn't believe the site in front of him.

"Dean?" he asked, his voice shaken.

"Hey Bobby! Long time no see." As dean took a step toward Bobby, he was splashed with the vile of Holy water.

"Feel better?" Dean said, wiping the remains of water off his face.

"CRISTO" Bobby added, and Dean didn't Flinch.

Bobby grasped Dean into a big hug. This was really him!

"Good to have you back boy!"

They entered the house and Dean could see that more books were stacked into the office, kitchen, living room.

"I can see you have been studying. Did I miss the big test?"

"Urgg, Sam, Jamie and I have been looking for ways to get you out of there. All these books were good for have been fire starters."

"Sammy didn't Stick around long did he?" Dean questioned, he knew Sam was gone. His baby was nowhere to be found outside the house.

"He went on his own about two months back. Said he was gonna find something to get you back."

"Dragged Jaims (AN: Nickname for Jamie) with him for the ride huh?"

"No, He ditched her here." Bobby said.

All she's done for eight months was research and cry." he added.

It broke Deans heart to know that his sister was still grieving for him. He visioned her out of the Hunters World and into something more Real. To settle down and live a life that he and Sam could never live.

"She's still here?"

"Yea, she went over by the Docks with a stack of books. Its her calm area. I usually don't bother her, she usually wants to be left alone."

"Well, time to show her that big brother is home"

Dean walked out the back door and saw the wavy brunette hair blowing in the wind. Her legs were criss-crossed and her nose was deep into a book. He smiled as he saw that his sister looked more like a women then a teenager.

His feet russled in the grass and leaves and Lisa could hear it.

"Bobby, Please leave. I don't want to talk right now." she whispered. her voice was raspy and sad.

"Sorry, Kiddo. I'm not Bobby. Take another guess."

Her head shot up from the book, her neck shook and her lip quivered. no, it can't be. He's gone. She closed her eyes and chanted.

"Your not real. Go Away! Your NOT REAL, GO AWAY!" she opened again and turned her head to see the smirk Dean laid on her.

She smashed the book into his face, giving her enough time to run as fast as she can.

"Bobby!" she screamed. Before her hands could open the door, Dean grabbed her by the waist. She screamed until Dean caught her mouth with his hand.

"Jaims it's me. I'm really here!" he tried to explain.

"N…N" her answers were muffled.

"Jamie, It's okay, It's REALLY Dean. I checked him before, he's not a Demon!" Bobby said as he came outside.

Dean felt her relax and released his hand from her mouth. She took a deep breath and shimmied out of Deans grasp, and turned to really look at him. His green eyes matched hers, and she could see the concern and worry in them. Everything was the same.

Tears fell down her cheeks and it was almost too much to take in.

"Jaims? Do you believe me now?" Dean asked, his voice stern yet calm.

" i…i…is it really you?" she asked as she moved closer.

Dean didn't answer until she was in his arms.

"I missed you so much!" He said, giving the hug more squeeze.

"Dean, i know you just got back, but I think if we're gonna find Sam, we should move fast. He never stays in one place for too long." Bobby said, getting his hat and bulky vest on.

"Let's go get Sam."

**Thank you for Comments! I'm going to try to write at least one chapter a week, and if we're lucky one a day so please keep the comments coming and Take Care :)**


End file.
